Fall Down to Me
by Sanity Optional
Summary: "WHAT!" I yelled at him, he cringed, and what he said next nearly made my heart stop. "Xandra's back," Suspense/Adventure Multi Chapter. Takes place after the Faerie Ruins' Plot.
1. Sakura Rain

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first Neopian fanfiction. I am sticking with the 39 Clues more though. o.o; So don't expect more from me! I am a Japanese addict so expect characters speaking in Japanese/Romaji. I think, I get confused which is which. o.O  
**

**This story takes place after the Faeries' Ruin plot. Expect Hanso/Brynn. Cause I have that power. *nods***

**So this is going to be a two-shot, enjoy! I hope. o.o;  
**

* * *

Chapter One: Sakura Rain

_"Do not forget, once we've each grown out an extravagant flower, let's meet again here. "_

_- Sakura no Ame, Hastune Miku, CV_01 (Sakura Rain)_

_The clock ticked on as Honoo the Fire Shoyru was running in the corridor, rushing to get out of the building. It seemed the clock taunted her, saying that she wouldn't make it. She was determined to change the clocks attitude. Yes she did sound crazy, but that's how she rolled. Literally. Honoo rolled under a table that was blocking her way, the clock ticked, as if counting to her demise. She ran and ran until.. the building exploded._

I, Kirameku Akahana, woke up to a start. My breath was short, I was drenched with cold sweat, I began towards the washroom. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, like any Neopet would in the morning. I looked at myself once more; Wings, short arms, padded footing, all things a normal Strawberry Shoyru to have. I sighed. I'm not normal, I thought as I walked towards the kitchen.

"How did you sleep, my sparkling red flower?" Aunt Nensho asked. I shook my head, when translated literally, Kirameku Akahana means Sparkling Red Flower in Japanese. Leave it to my mother to name me such a thing. Then I groaned, remembering my dream. Why did it keep haunting me? Aunt Nensho got the message and left me alone to finish my Corn Flakes. As soon as I was finished, I walked to the marketplace, Aunt Nensho always warned me never to go to the far east side of Sakhmet. I always wondered why. I **really** wish I wasn't that curious. Cause it really changed my life.

My body was here, but my mind was somewhere else; with my mother you may say, I never really knew her, but then again, I never even met my father. My mother always told me that Dad would come home one day, she'd never say what Dad was. It was as if she was trying to convince herself that Dad would come home more than to me. When my mother died in the fire, I was devastated when I heard. I sighed, I wasn't the only one getting it rough, the faeries were trying to left Faerieland back to the sky, Hanso and Brynn were on perilous missions daily, while Fyora and Altador were trying to rehabilitate Xandra. I shivered. The thought of even near Xandra gave me the creeps. I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into a shadowy neopian.

He gazed down upon me, for an odd reason I felt like I knew him. Even though a hood covered up most of his face, I could see surprise creeping into his vision. He looked scared; afraid. I started to back away. Then I noticed where I was. The Far East. I gulped as I stammered an apology to the figure. But he grabbed both my shoulders, I looked at him, square in the eye.

"Anata wa, tsuda, anata wa hi no koda!" The man yelled in my face, I translated everything; You're the one, you're the fire child. What could this strange man what from me? Me of all people?

"Nani wo iu tennan?" I asked, meaning; What are you trying to say. The figure shook his head. I quaked more every second. I could get rid of this eerie feeling that I knew him. I gasped. No.. it couldn't be..

"Anata wa watashi no chichidesu/Are you my father?" I asked. The man grinned and nodded, he took off his hood to reveal the face of.. a red Shoyru. I stared at him. He chuckled.

"Not what you were expecting, am I correct?" My so-called-father exclaimed. I unconsciously nodded. He smiled.

"I'm sorry I was screaming into your face earlier, but the surprise of meeting my only daughter for the first time.. well.. I think you'd know how that feels.." He told me. I was still in a stated of shock, then I wondered, how does he know how I look like? Me, being the idiot I am, said that out loud. My father smiled.

"Your mother gave me a picture of you when you were young, I believe you're 13 now. So tell me, how's your mother, Honoo?" My father asked. Then, all the love went; being replaced by anger.

"You've been away from my whole life, now you just prance in her thinking you can gain my trust? NO! MOM WAS THE ONLY OTHER FAMILY I HAD, NOW SHE'S DEAD, AND YOU NEVER WHEN KNEW IT!" I sobbed, collapsing to the ground. He seemed surprised from my sudden outburst, and the fact my mother was dead.

"I left for a good reason," Dad told me. I glared him.

"What? To ruin my life?" I spat at him. Dad wrinkled his nose.

"No, it's just, that.. that..." Dad stammered.

"WHAT!" I yelled at him, he cringed, and what he said next nearly made my heart stop.

"Xandra's back."

* * *

**OHEMGEE! Xandra is back, and badder than ever! Hopefully the second part of this two-shot will be up by tomorrow, and I'm sorry it's short. D; BUT. ENJOY. IT. NOW. OR. ELSE. :K This is part of my Spectrum series. R&R please!  
**

**- Sanity Optional  
**


	2. Just Close Your Eyes

**A/N: Ahhh, sorry this is late, I was considering to discontinue the series, but I've been getting many helpful feedbacks so I am continuing. BE HAPPY. e.e **

**And note Japanese is now call Shenkuuian. MMKAY GOOD.**

**This story is now going to be a FULL MULTI CHAPTER. No separate two-shots. Okay?**

* * *

Chapter Two: Just Close Your Eyes

_"Just close my eyes and I will see the truth in lies. I don't need half-hearted hypocrites."_

_- Just Close Your Eyes, by Megurine Luka, CV_03_

I gaped at him. No way. NO FREAKING WAY WAS THAT SHE-DEVIL BACK. Again.. I said that out loud.

"I didn't think I'd have a daughter with such a… colourful vocabulary.." Dad stammered. I snorted.

"Says the man who left his daughter for eight years to rot in Sakhmet!" I haughtily replied, fuming at my father. Then I remembered what he said last.

"So, Xandra is really back? No jokes?" I asked, hopefully getting an, 'Are you out of your mind?' response like I usually did with my teachers. Dad nodded. I gulped.

"Yes, and I need your help!" Dad pleaded. Woah… my help, I thought as I peered at him suspiciously.

"Does this have to do with you calling me the first fire child?" I questioned. Again, he nodded.

"You are the first fire child in our family, my superiors have informed me that your power is greater than most fire children, they have the ability to control and summon fires. So that's why I'm here, we need to gather up all the elementation children before Xandra can summon the darkest of denizens to destroy Neopia." Dad replied.

_Destroy Neopia.. **Neopia... **_

The phrase echoed through my head. And they expect a thirteen-year-old to save the Neopian race? These guys are NUTS.

"E-elements?" I stammered.

"Yes, there are seven elements in all; fire, water, light, darkness, love, lightning, and earth in general. We have yet to find the other six, with they're power combined, they can defeat Xandra. But of course we need to train you! Your power may be higher than others," I smiled knowing I was more powerful than usual. "But your control is in need of some guidance." I frowned.

"Meaning," I asked.

"Pssh, I've been monitoring you since the 4th grade," I gulped knowing where this was going.

" When your class went for that over night field trip in the 6th grade, you and your friend, Danielle Josei the Electric Poogle, as I recall, decided to make smores… who ended up burning the entire forest?" Dad added with humour creeping in his voice. I groaned.

"Fine, fine, I guess I do need some training, but honestly, Xandra was locked inside a cage, 'cause she refused to listen to Altador and Fyora, who would be such an idiot to release her?" I said. Dad shifted uncomfortably.

"Dad…?" I asked. Dad took in a shaky breath and finally said,

"Nensho Nakamura," Dad blurted out. My jaw dropped.

"AUNT NENSHO?" I gasped. The woman I looked up to, the person I lived with for practically my whole life? NO. WAY. Then I realized something, over the past weeks, since faeries were once more alive, she hasn't been the same, and why didn't she allow me to go the far east. My dad was living here since forever! She must have known the whole time! What a witch.

"But why, why would Aunt Nensho do such a thing?" I asked, on the verge of tearing up. Dad sadly smiled down at me.

"She had a disliking to my side of the family, the Akahana family and the Nakamura family had been at war with each other since Shenkuuian was invented. Even though our families were at war, I still married your mother. Of course Nensho was upset with the decision, she tried everything to separate us, even if it meant to kill Honoo." He replied. I gasped, tightly clinging to myself. This was too much to take in, I USED to look up to the murderer of my mother.

"Nensho was devastated to kill Honoo, Xandra promised Nensho to bring Honoo back and bring me down instead. But like they could bring down Moeru Akahana!" Dad exclaimed. I giggled at the sight of my father posing like Super Ixi. Speaking of Ixis..

"If it isn't Moeru Akahana's imfamous daughter, Kirameku isn't it?" Hanso the Ixi appeared from the shadows. If I blushed any harder, I'd be as red as my Cornupepper Pie!

"Oh don't flirt with her Hanso! She finally met her father for the first time, let the girl have her space!" Brynn scolded as she trailed after Hanso. I almost squealed. ALMOST. I covered it with a cough.

"Jealous much Brynn?" Hanso teased. Brynn's face morphed with disgust. I stared at the two.

"In your dreams Ixi!" Brynn exclaimed. Hanso smirked and laughed.

"Uh-huh, whatever let's you sleep at night, dear! I'm Hanso, as you were rudely introduced, nice to meet you!" Hanso proclaimed as he stretched out a hand. I took it and shook it a bit too fast.

"I'm K-Kirameku Akahana!" I exclaimed, maybe a bit too peppy. Hanso flashed a smile at me, until Byrnn pushed him out of the way to greet me as well.

"I didn't greet you rudely I just interrupted your conversation, and by the way, I'm Brynn, as you know! I here you have a fire power, amazing, and it must be hard to know your aunt's life." Brynn somberly added. My smile turned into a frown. Brynn cringed of know what she did.

"I-I didn't mean it that way!" Brynn stuttered. Hanso slapped a hand towards his face.

"When will you stop messing things up Brynn J. Kougra?" Hanso asked. Brynn glared at him, without saying a word.

"I mess things up? You're the Ixi who WILLINGLY turned himself to stone! I don't even know why I convinced Altador to take you with us in the quest, sure you may have saved Neopia, but any fool could have done that! We could have taken Punchbag Bob!" Brynn yelled.

"Says the girl who cried when I turned to stone, and kissed me when I was turned into an Ixi once more!" Hanso said while smirking. I gaped at the two. Woah, I did not know that, I thought.

"IT WAS ON THE CHEEK!" Brynn screamed. I giggled softly.

Dad cleared his throat. We all turned towards him.

"I really hate to break up this lovefest but I just got news from the Superiors." Dad said.

"What did they say Moeru?" Hanso asked. Byrnn rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Akahana was going to say that!" Byrnn exclaimed. The two began fighting until Dad cleared his throat once more.

"They found the Light child." Dad interrupted. Hanso and Brynn gaped at him.

"What's her name?" I piped up.

"Tenshino Kiirozasen, Shenkuuian meaning; Angel of the Yellow Rays."

* * *

**WOOT WOOT! FINISHED THE SECOND CHAPTER. Watch out, cause I'm going to try and update as much as I can. I've been fumbling around with Chapter content, the Title, the second child's name, the Summary etc. I really like the plot of this story so watch out for more! ;D  
**

**Thanks, and enjoy!**

**- Sanity Optional**


	3. Heart

**A/N: O_O I'm sorry. I haven't updated since last month, but I have (not so) good reasons!**

**Anyways, now the switching of the P.O.V's begin lol. xD **

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER YOU CRAZY PEOPLE.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Heart

_"Why am I shaking? The beat is accelerating. This is the "heart" I hoped for?" _

_- Kokoro, Kagamine Rin, CV_02 (Heart)_

_**Tenshino Kiirozasen P.O.V**_

_Where am I, _I thought as I began to get up. It was still dark, but the moon's rays still shone over my face. The stars twinkled in the night sky. I always found light comforting. I never really knew why. I heard creaking behind me.

The door swung open.

"Kiirozasen-san. Henshi Akahana would like to see you." A man billowed. I did as I was told. I followed this man, who was this Akahana, and what did he want from me? I'm just a weak Starry Cybunny.

"Ahhh, Tenshino. We finally meet. I'm Moeru Akahana." The red Shoyru named Moeru greeted. I stared at him, trying to see if I could trust this Shoyru or not.

"Hesitation is not a good quality in an Element Child." Moeru warned, detecting my flaw. I gulped. Wait- element child?

"E-e-e-element child?" I stuttered. I was a shy Cybunny. A very shy cybunny.

"Perhaps my daughter, Kirameku, can explain to you." Moeru told me. And as soon as he said that, a Strawberry Shoyru appeared out of the shadows.

"Hello Tenshino, I'm Kirameku, the first fire child." Kirameku exclaimed. My first thought after that;

_She's not normal, and neither am I._

* * *

_**Kirameku Akahana P.O.V**_

_She's staring at me as if I'm some freak, _I thought. Tenshino blushed, and then I realized I said that out loud.

"Uhm, sorry, I guess I am a freak after all." I said, trying enlighten the mood. Tenshino smiled.

"I-I'm T-T-Tenshino, but you can call me Tenshi." Tenshino said. I nodded.

"I'm Kirameku, and you can call me Kira." I replied.

"Alright Kira, maybe you can explain t-this Element Child business." Tenshi asked. And so I did tell her.

Everything.

The powers, Xandra escaping, and the fate of the world resting in our hands.

We both gulped at that.

"So what power do I possess?" Tenshi asked. I examined her. I was trained properly after we left the Far East.

"You look like a Light child to me." I stated after a few minutes of glances.

"So basically I control light? Right? Well that explains w-why I like the light so much." Tenshi teased. I laughed with her. We became good friends after that. But dad warned me to be careful still. Xandra and Nensho were still on the loose.

Crazier than ever.

* * *

_**Moeru Akahana P.O.V**_

I was walking down the hallway. I was nervous. The Superiors wanted to see me.

But why?

I was doing my job. Keep my daughter and the other Element Children safe. Train them. What could I possibly be doing wrong?

I wished I hadn't thought that.

I walked throught the large doors, scared of what was ahead. The Superiors were sitting around a table. Grinning maliciously. Something was odd.

"Welcome Akahana. Take a seat." The top Superior hissed. I raised an eyebrow, the Superiors were nicer than this. But I knew better than to disobey.

I sat down.

Worst mistake of my life so far.

Vines wrapped around my arms, and my legs. The Superiors cackled… femininely? I gasped.

Xandra. Nensho.

"Ahhh, brother-in-law. I never understood what Honoo saw in you." Nensho spat. I scowled deeply.

"Even if I don't survive, Kirameku will continue on and lead the other Element children to your demises!" I yelled. Xandra cackled.

"Your twig of a daughter is no match for me and Nensho." Xandra taunted. I roared in rage.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT KIRAMEKU LIKE THAT!" I screamed. Xandra grinned.

"Say sayonara to your daughter soon, Oblivion is hungry for a snack. Kira and Tenshi are perfect." Xandra purred maliciously, the two laughed and left, and I was still tied up to the chair, flailing.

"Don't worry Kirameku.. I.. have.. fate.." I murmured sadly, my hopes began to dim as my consciousness subsided.

* * *

_**Tenshino Kiirozasen P.O.V**_

"Something's wrong." I stated boldly for the first time in my life. Kira turned towards me.

"What do you mean, Tenshi?" She asked. I sighed.

"I don't know, it's just this feeling I get if something's wrong.." I trailed off, thinking she wouldn't believe me. Kira smiled.

"That's your secondary power. An example would be me; my main element is Fire, but I can read minds and thoughts." Kira teased, obviously knowing of what I thought earlier. I blushed.

"Okay then, but we should go check out if anything is wro- Oh my god." I whispered. Kira stared at me oddly. I pointed behind her.

For the first time since we met, Kirameku Akahana actually screamed.

Loud.

* * *

_**Kirameku Akahana P.O.V**_

I screamed for the first time in my life like a true girl.

Loudly.

Oblivion stood in front of us, taller, stronger, and certainly angrier than before. I heard a deep, low growl coming from somewhere.

It was Oblivion's stomach.

Tenshi and I gulped.

"What should we do?" I heard Tenshi whisper.

"What should we do? I say we RUUUUUUUN!" I yelled, making a mad dash out of the room. Tenshi ran almost right after me. Oblivion wasn't very happy with the fact his lunch was running away. He roared loudly and started to chase after us.

"CAN'T YOU THINK OF A SPELL TO TRANSPORT HIM OR SOMETHING?" Tenshi yelled. I slapped a hand towards my face. Of course I knew, stupid me.

"_Kodai no potaru yuso!_ (Ancient Portal, TRANSPORT!)" I yelled/chanted, a mist swirled around Oblivion and soon he was gone. I high-fived Tenshi. But victory wasn't truly ours yet.

Oblivion was still out there and so was Xandra.

* * *

**_Xandra P.O.V_ **

Those meddling little element children! Messing with me? Thinking they could destroy and defeat me? BAAH.

I paced the room, waiting for a status report from Nensho and Oblivion.

The screen flashed on.

"Nensho Nakamura repor-" Nensho started, but I cut her off.

"Yes yes, but tell me; are they destroyed?" I asked impatiently. Nensho seemed to shift a bit.

I raised an eyebrow.

"May I take this as a failed mission?" I asked softly. Nensho nodded. I scowled.

"Then come back for strategy, and I'll leave the missions to other _capable_ hands." I spat, before Nensho could have a chance. I shut the TV and laid myself on the couch.

I will defeat you Honoo Nakamura. You're not dead. I know it.

* * *

_**Nensho Nakamura P.O.V**_

I scowled. My no good niece. Why did I treat her so well? Now she was ready for battle, she had the power control, spells-

I stopped there.

Spells. The Nakamuras were best known for their spells. I would have to search a bit at home, but if it got Xandra's trust back, then I was all up for it.

* * *

_**Unknown P.O.V**_

I cackled. She was complete. _They _were complete.

"I am tenshiNO, light android." The android spoke.

"I am kirameKU, fire android." The other android spoke.

"And we will destroy Neopia." They both said together. _Success,_ I thought.

* * *

**TWIST. Sorry I haven't updated. But expect the next chapter in about… two weeks lol. xD**

**I'm busy. Sorry.**

**- Sanity Optional**


	4. Melt

**A/N: o.O I know it's been a month since I've updated, but bear with me, I REALLY need to restore the 39 Clues archive a bit more than the Neopets archive. So here's a bit of a filler chapter, I guess. The third, fourth and fifth element children come in this chapter. And know that Kirameku Akahana is the leader. Mmkay? So this is kind of a filler chapter, sorry, but I'll try my best to up a chapter up tomorrow.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Melt

"_Melt - I want to walk hand in hand with you! Must we say goodbye so soon?"_

_- Meruto by Hatsune Miku, CV_01 (Melt)_

"Orenji! Midori! Ao! C'mon!" Danielle Josei yelled. Danielle wasn't a element child, if you're thinking that, she was Kirameku's best friend. At least, was. Before Kirameku disappeared three weeks ago. Danielle went searching everywhere for her best friend, but she never found her.

Even Tenshino left. Sakhmet wasn't the same without them.

At least Orenji, Midori and Ao didn't leave. The three Koibagu triplets were orphaned. Their parents had died five years ago in an explosion. The odd thing was, Kirameku's mother died in an explosion too. And now that it popped in Danielle's mind, Tenshino did mention her father died in an explosion. Could they be linked?

Danielle shook the thought away as the three Kacheeks skipped down the staircase. They were wearing matching 'Brynnso FTW!' Tee's. Danielle rolled her eyes. No wonder their last names are 'Lovebug'.

"Hey," Danielle began. "Y'know, Brynn and Hanso went missing three weeks ago, right?" Danielle exclaimed, trying to scare them a bit. Ao's eyes widen. She ran towards the NeoVision.

"Hel-lo Neopians, I'm Yukan'na Kurai Senshi, your 'Brave Dark Warrior' for the news, we continue to follow the disappearances of Kirameku Akahana, Tenshino Kiirozesen, Xandra Xweetok, Hanso Ixi and Brynneth J. Kougra.

"Three weeks ago, the five were actually spotted on the Far East side of Sakhmet. Is it a coincidence? I don't think so. Right after, in a puff of purple smoke, the five vanished. Are Hanso, Brynn, Kira, and Tenshi in a scheme with Xandra?" The reporter finished. Danielle angrily threw the remote on the ground.

"How dare they talk about Kira and Tenshi like that!" Danielle exclaimed. The Koibagus backed up a bit.

"L-look, they've been missing for three weeks, if they haven't appeared, it's obvious either they don't want to come, been c-c-captured or… or… they're d-d-d-" Orenji began, but broke down crying. Danielle's face betrayed sadness.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! I-I-I think I'm the reason why they left…" Danielle said sadly. Midori flailed.

"No! It wasn't your fault! I think something important happened! I-I think I can feel it. Tenshi and Kira are somewhere doing something important. They d-didn't have a choice. It's something about handling the fate of the world…" Midori trail off.

"I think Mimi's right! I get these… these… Aoao~ help me for a word.." Orenji asked.

"Visions, methinks, Jiji!" Ao exclaimed. Orenji nodded. Danielle shook her head sadly. She then began to laugh. The Koibagu triplets looked at her oddly.

"You guys are… idiots. You expect Kira and Tenshi to handle the fate of the world? That's crazy! Kira can barely pass Ms. Akuma's class, she stupid, but I'm still her best friend! Tenshi stutters like you guys do whenever you talk about Hanso and Brynn, she's stupidly shy! You know what? Forget it. If you expect me to believe in this garbage, then I'm sorry. I don't want to talk about it." Danielle ranted. Orenji, Ao and Midori looked like they were about to cry. Danielle walked out of the room.

"Danielle Josei? Was that really you?" A voice echoed through the room. The triplets turned around to see a Strawberry Shoyru and a Starry Cybunny.

Kirameku Akahana, and Tenshino Kiirozasen.

Danielle turned around. Her eyes widened, her jaw dropped, but she was content. Content that her best friend was back. Danielle began to run towards Kira.

"Stop," Kira spat. Tenshi crossed her arms. Danielle stopped abruptly.

"K-Kira? T-Tenshi? What's going on?" Danielle stammered. Kira and Tenshi glared at her.

"Stupid?" Kira said in disbelief. Danielle coughed oddly. "Dani, I thought you were better than that. But we're not here for you." At that moment, Danielle's heart broke in half.

"Orenji, Ao, and Midori Koibagu," Tenshi began. "You three are the next element children. Orenji, you're the Love child. Figures." Tenshi exclaimed. Orenji fist pumped in the air.

"Midori, you're the Earth child! Haha, why don't grow some pretty flowers for Hanso?" Kirameku flaunted. Nidori blushed.

"Ao, you're the Water child. Kirameku you better watch out~!" Tenshi teased. Kirameku rolled her eyes. "C'mon guys, let's go!"

"What about me?" Danielle asked. Kira turned around in time to glare at her.

"You used me. Your whole family used me. Why should I trust you anymore, Josai?" Kira sneered. Tears cascaded over Danielle's face as Kirameku disappeared in the same portal that brought her and Tenshi there too.

"W-what was she talking about?" Danielle sobbed.

"I think I can answer that." Danielle turned around.

And standing right in the middle of the room was Nensho Nakamura herself.

* * *

**AND DONE. FOR NOW. **


	5. Magnet

**A/N: Okay, so I'm updating more. ^.^ More reviews would be appreciated as well. And Brynnso is expected in this chapter, so REVIEW OR DIE. :K And, ohnoes a secret is reveal. :OO**

* * *

Chapter Five: Magnet

"_What has been repeating is not our dream, but the unmistakably realistic 'we.'__-"_

_- Magnet, by Megurine Luka, and Hatsune Miku, CV_03&CV_01_

"Ms. N-Nakamura?" Danielle Josei, the Electric Poogle stuttered. Nensho smiled brightly.

"Hello dear," Nensho greeted. "I see you've met my failure of a niece once more." Nensho spat. Danielle cringed. Why would Nensho call her own niece a failure. It made no sense to Danielle. But she found out soon enough.

"Kirameku is… is…" Danielle strained to answer. Nensho smirked.

"What? Your friend? I think not, at least not after what happened a few minutes ago. What makes you consider Kirameku Akahana a friend? She's a horrible leader, despite the fact she leads the Element children to the Akumains to their demise.

"The Akumains are people who believe they possess the power to control the Earth. The Akahanas rule the Elementers while the Nakamuras control the Akumains. The previous ruler of the Elementers was Moeru Akahana, Kirameku Akahana's father.

"Now, Kira is the new leader. I was the previous leader of the Akumains along with Xandra Xweetok _Nakamura_, but now, Danielle Josei _Nakamura_, you are the Akumain leader." Nensho finished proudly. Danielle just gaped at the Fire Shoyru.

"B-But, my name is Danielle Josei. Josei is my last name, not middle." Danielle tried to reason. Nensho sighed, aggravated that Danielle was persistent. Good quality of a Neopet, but not right now.

"Look. Danielle, you're… you're- adopted." Nensho blurted.

* * *

I'm so stupid. Kirameku Akahana repeated in her head. I'm. So. Stupid. She hadn't seen her best friend in three weeks and she said something that must've broke her friend's heart in two.

'_I don't trust you, anymore.'_

And to top it all off, she had forgotten about her father. Now Kira was searching the training grounds for two hours straight, and still no sign of Moeru Akahana.

"Look, Kira, it's seven, you have to eat dinner." Tenshino Kiirozasen tried to reason, clutching Kira's sleeve. Kira shook Tenshi off.

"I don't feel hungry," Kira stated emotionless. Tenshi grabbed Kira. Kira let out a whimper of pain, Tenshi had never physically hurt anybody. Why pick on me? Kira thought.

"Midori, Orenji and Ao are waiting in the dining room. It's been a hard day, especially for you. So why are you stressing yourself? We'll find your father." Tenshi prodded. Kira shook her head, then hiding it so Tenshi couldn't see the tears that threaten to fall out any moment. They're leader is suppose to be strong. They're leader was suppose to lead them to the fate of Neopia. But all Kira could do was wipe the tears away.

"T-Tenshi, I have to f-find my f-f-father, he's the o-only f-f-family I have left." Kira stammered. Tenshi's face betrayed sadness.

"I'm family," Tenshi stated. Kira looked up to see Tenshi was hugging her. "I'm family, Ao is family, Orenji is family, Midori is family. No matter what, we'll get through this." Tenshi whispered to Kira. Kira nodded.

"Y'know, that is pretty cliché, but it seems alright coming from you Tenshi." Kira sniffled. Tenshi laughed.

"Okay then, now c'mon, let's go eat!" Tenshi exclaimed. Kira shook her head.

"I have to find dad, just go eat without me." Kira ordered. Tenshi was about protest but Kira stopped her. "No Tenshi, I need to find him." Tenshi grumbled before leaving. Kira continued her search; her father had said last that he was going to a meeting with the Superiors, the advisors of the Elementers. But after that, Kira hadn't seen Moeru. The Meeting Room. Kira opened the door to see…

"DAD!" Kira screeched.

* * *

"Hanso, did you eat all my Nova-shaped cookies?" Brynn question Hanso. Hanso just cheekily grinned.

"Those cookies were practically calling me; I was desperate to put them out of their misery!" Hanso countered. Brynn groaned.

"Why couldn't I have a better partner?" Brynn asked to nobody in general.

"Am I not good enough for you Brynneth?" Hanso mocked.

"Actually, no you're not. Thanks for saving me the trouble to tell you that!" Brynn exclaimed. Eating my cookies… Brynn thought.

"C'mon Brynneth, they're juts cookies-" Hanso began, but Brynn cut him short.

"Those were my cheer-up cookies!" Brynn exclaimed. Hanso sighed.

"Why do you need cheering up? You're the perkiest little Kougra I know." Hanso sarcastically asked. Brynn's pupils began to dilate, before she broke down crying. Hanso was surprised. It was the first time Brynn didn't seem so… so… wise.

"Moeru is missing, Kira won't talk with anybody, Tenshi is acting bossy, and the Superiors are going to grade me today, and I know I'm going to get fire.

"And if I get fired, I won't be able to see you again. I'll be back on guard duty, no more action for the 'perkiest little Kougra you know!'

"And what about Kira? Kira is upset her father is missing, and I treat Moeru like family. He was there when I applied to be a Brightvale guard, him missing is as if part of me is mission, Hanso, what should I do?" Brynn sobbed, clutching onto Hanso's jacket. Hanso noticed his jacket would have been ruined with Brynn's tears, but he didn't care. All he cared about was his Brynn.

Wait – since when was Brynn in his possession?

"Now sweetheart, don't cry. Smile for me." Hanso said sadly. Brynn looked up to see Hanso smiling sadly. Brynn smiled a bit. "See, that wasn't so bad. I like your smile. Makes you prettier."

Did I just say that? Hanso thought.

"Really?" Brynn asked hopefully. Hanso nodded. "You know, there's something I've been meaning to tell y-"

"DAD!" A voice screeched. Hanso and Brynn glanced at each other wearily.

"We'll talk about this later." Hanso stated. Brynn nodded.

"Sure, that sounds like Kira. She may be in trouble…" Brynn trailed off. Hanso and Brynn ran off to the direction of Kira's voice. The Ixi burst through the meeting doors to see a weeping Kira.

"Kira? What's wrong?" Brynn asked softly. Kira sniffled before turning around. Her eyes were fully bloodshot, as if she hadn't gotten sleep in a week.

"Dad…" Kira moaned sadly. Kira shifted a bit for Hanso and Brynn to see…

"Moeru," Brynn whispered, holding onto Hanso for support. Hanso sighed deeply. Before them was Moeru Akahana, the Red Shoyru, unmobile and still.

Will things ever be the same again?

* * *

"I have to fight against Kira?"

**Another chappie done. Sorry if it's SAD. DD: Remember in like Chapter Three, when Moeru was tied up with vines? Probably forgot about him, eh? ;3 And I decided to give Xandra a last name, but no one else but the Nakamura family know about it.**

**OHMAIGAWD DANIELLE IS A NAKAMURA AND ADOPTED HNGG.**

**And hey; Y'know those robots in Chapter Three, let's just say there are more and they'll be coming soon. *giggles***


	6. Love is War

**A/N: HUURAY! ^.^ This story isn't a fail afterall! People enjoy my OC's! Anyways, I'll answer the reviews here, I'm veryveryvery happy!**

**And whoever would like to add me on Neopets, feel free! I'm anime_rockerstar.**

**SG-San (spaghttigrrl): SG-SAN, HAI OHMAIGAWD! ^.^ You're a Neopets addict too? Who knew? Besides you. If you'd like, you can add me on Neopets. *pokes above* So yeah, lol. xD KEEP READING SG-SAN! Oh, I mean Mew Berry. *smirks* If you ever saw what Mew Zakuro had to wear, you'd understand MY pain.**

**popgum99: Ahhh, no worries, at least you made the effort to review, and that is nice. ^^ SHHH, don't tell. Geez, am I even allowing any mystery in this story? *continues to rant* Anyways Kira's name means 'Sparkling Red Flower', Tenshi's name means 'Angel of the Yellow Rays', Orenji Koibagu means 'Orange Lovebug', Ao Koibagu means 'Blue Lovebug', and Midori Koibagu means 'Green Lovebug'. ^.^ Oh and yes, they have Nakamura blood in them, they just don't know that yet.**

**Wolf Princess Girl: Really, I thought it was short compared to my other stories. BRYNNSO FTW~! I practically almost killed myself, 'cause of the sad moment…**

* * *

Chapter Six: Love is War

"_Even so, will I still like you? What should I… how should I - what an idiot, am I?"_

_- Koi wa Sensou, Hatsune Miku, CV_01 (Love is War)_

"SUCCESS! They're complete! The whole set is complete!" A scientist cackled madly. Five robot eyes flared open. Each was a different species.

"I am orenJI, the Love Child, and an Orange Kacheek."

"I am aO, the Water Child, and a Blue Kacheek."

"I am midoRI, the Earth Child, and a Green Kacheek."

"I am tenshiNO, the Light Child, and a Starry Cybunny."

"I an kiraMEKU, leader of the Elementers, the Fire Child, and a Strawberry Shoyru." The last robot slurred. The scientist cackled. But was his evil cackle was interrupted by his boss.

"Professor Nakamura! You're not done yet!" The boss screamed angrily, he found out his worker was proceeding The "Plan" without his permission; he stormed right into the room.

"What do you mean?" Professor Nakamura asked, unfazed by his boss's sudden appearance. He had more important matters to deal with.

"There are two more Elementers to be found, if we want to beat the Akahanas, disable those bots and get for battle. Akumains are more efficient than silly robots. We fight better!" His boss exclaimed.

"You realize how long I've worked on the eLeMeNTeRs?" Professor Nakamura asked. His boss waved off the fact.

"They're just metal. Loosen up, you know you're my son, and you're only fourteen, so you'll listen to what I say! Understand Daniel Josei Nakamura?" Mr. Nakamura yelled. Daniel then cringed. Yes, he worked for his father. His father was a tyrant. But he still hoped one day his 'so-called dead' sister, Danielle, came back.

* * *

"I-I'm adopted, and you want me to fight against Kira?" Danielle asked hesitantly. Nensho groaned. She had been trying to convenience Danielle to fight against her pathetic niece, but no; Danielle was hard to crack. She had the qualities of her father.

_Dang that father_. Nensho thought.

"Yes, and now because you're being a pain in the butt like your no-good lazy father, I'll have to use my magic on you." Nensho spat. Danielle flinched as Nensho's hands began to glow. "Nighty-night… Josei." Nensho cackled while smirking.

* * *

"BRYNN!" Hanso screamed on the top of his lungs. He was running from the Koibagu triplets… again… "HELP MEEEEEE!" Hanso wailed. After Kira, had decided to go to sleep and cry her eyes out from her father's death, and Hanso just fell asleep on the floor (stupid Ixi), Brynn noticed something of Moeru Akahana. He was breathing.

So now Kira is happy. Tenshi isn't bossy. And the Koibagus were chasing Hanso… again.

"C'mon Hanso, just one more picture?" Ao asked.

"Yeah! Aoao is right! ONEMOREPLEASE! Jiji?" Midori asked, then looked around to look for Orenji. "Jiji?"

"Mimi, where's Jiji?" Ao asked. Midori shrugged. "ORENJI KOIBAGU! COME RIGHT HERE!" Ao shrilled. Midori stepped back a bit. They didn't notice Hanso slip away from them, and to Brynn.

"Phew, that was close." Hanso sighed. Brynn scowled.

"Selfish Ixi…" Brynn muttered. Hanso showed mocked surprise. Even he knew he was selfish. It was a good quality of a thief! "Orenji is missing and all you can do is run away." Brynn spat. Hanso cringed at Brynn's shrill voice.

"C'mon, Brynneth…" Hanso tried to use his charm, but all that got him was a slap on the face. "OUCH! What was that for?" Hanso yelled.

"For being an idiot. A huge one at that." Brynn murmured while smirking.

* * *

"KIRAKIRAKIRAKIRAKIRA… KIRA?" Tenshi huffed while bursting through Kira's bedroom door. Kira looked up from her '_vintage { p e t }_' magazine to see Tenshi huffing with all her breath.

"What is it?" Kira asked Tenshi, calmly. Tenshi looked like she was about to blow like an active volcano. She grabbed Kira by the collar. "What did talk about hurting meee?" Kira whined. Must've learned from the annoying(ly handsome) Hanso.

"Orenji… she's… she's g-gone! And I think I've found the sixth element child!"

"SAY WHAT NOW?"

* * *

**Another chappie done. ^o^ Soooooooooooooo, I'm going to reveal some secrets for the story. And they are juicy! I guess. I dunno.**

** - Kirameku Akahana (Kira) WILL have a love interest, but it isn't Hanso for those who are thinking that.**

** - Orenji Koibagu (Jiji) WILL NOT appear until the eleventh chapter.**

** - Xandra WILL appear in the next chapter.**

** - Danielle and Daniel WILL meet in the next chapter.**

** - The robots WILL return.**

** - Tenshino Kiirozasen (Tenshi) and Moeru Akahana will also disappear.**

**So yeah, I've revealed A LOT OF SECRETS. So be happy. With every sixth chapter (6****th****, 12****th****, 18****th**** etc) there will be secrets about the story revealed. **

**- Sanity Optional**


	7. Melodramatic

**A/N: Terribly sorry I left, but I'm off hiatus now! I realized it's now been exactly 30 days since I've updated. :D I'm still giddy from how many people like this story, and I'm delighted to see the Neopian archive getting back to it's perky self. xD And I hope more and more people will write for Neopets. Oh, and to let you know, I'll be updating Fall Down to Me WAAAAAAY MORE OFTEN. I'm taking a little break from the 39 Clues. **

**Enjoy! *.***

* * *

Chapter Seven: Melodramatic

"_I'm not inside your heart, so as a supporting cast, I dream a dream of dramatic dreams"_

_- Megurine Luka, Melodramatic (Merodoramateikku)_

"Kira, calm down!" Moeru tried to coax his daughter, but with no avail. Kira had been flailing everywhere, screaming 'HOLY PIGFARTS, JIJI'S MISSING!' and just… lost it, to put it in simpler terms. Tenshi went put to Moeru, grief obvious plastered on her face.

"Akahana-san," Tenshi greeted stiffly. Moeru was taken back from the shy Cybunny's greeting. Tenshino Kiirozasen was sweeter than that. "We need to talk."

"Hai, let's go." Moeru answered. The two were discussing about the sixth element child, but they didn't know of the two pair of red eyes that followed them hungrily. As if they were meat. Apparently, Tenshi was more business-like then Moeru thought.

"It seems the amateur reporter who had brought out the scandal of us working with Xandra, Yukan'na Kurai Senshi, is the sixth elementer. But she had changed her name, it was originally Ai Senshi. She thought it was too boring.

"We realized that our names contain spectrum colors, and the only one left is Violet. So we're currently look through a database filled with names containing Violet in Shenkuuian." Tenshi finished. Moeru looked at her, pleased. If only Kira would do that much work. But like that'll ever happen.

"Good work Tenshi, now we just have to inform Kiram- HEY, WHAT ARE YOU-" Moeru's voice was muffled, as a hand was placed over his face. The same with Tenshi. And in front of them was Xandra herself, cackling like it was her first time winning. Which probably was. And then everything went black.

* * *

Danielle didn't know in the name of Altador where she was. She only remembered that Nensho was laughing… her familiar laughing… as if she's heard it before.

"She's a Nakamura alright…" One murmured.

"Hai, but she's maternally into the Nakamura bloodline." Maternally… from mother's side? If she was a Nakamura because of her REAL mother… then who was sh-

"NENSHO!" A man boomed, as he swept the fire shoyru into his arms, and began to sway her around. Nensho giggled like a schoolgirl when they got candy. Danielle's eyes widen with realization.

Nensho Nakamura was her mother. And if Nensho was a sister to Honoo, that meant-

"Kira's my cousin." That was too much for the Poogle to handle, and at that, Danielle fainted. With a worried Daniel Josei Nakamura, hovering over her.

* * *

"KYAAAAA~ WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE GOOOONE?" Kira screamed at her father's secretary. She shivered as the fuming Kira walked towards her. "NONONONONO, I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THIS CR-" Kira ranted, but Mimi covered her mouth to cut off the profane word that was about to slip out of her mouth.

"Go," Mimi mouthed to the secretary. She left with no hesitation. "Look, I know Tenshi, Jiji and your father's disappearances have struck a nerve, but that gives you no right to scream at innocent people who had nothing to do with their absences.

"We'll find them later, but for now, let's get Ai Senshi. We'll need all the help we can get if we're going to defeat the Nakamuras." Midori reminded the girl. Kira sighed then nodded.

* * *

"Nhhnn, I can't see anything without my glasses…" Orenji whined. Then, she heard screaming from above. "OUPHH!" she complained. Tenshi and Moeru had fallen on her.

"Jiji? You look different without your glasses." Tenshi commented softly. Jiji just left out a cruel laugh. Moeru and Tenshi got up, they stared in horror to see what surrounded them. It was… it was…

"I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING WITH OUT MY GLASSES!" Jiji complained once more. Tenshi twitched.

"You might not want to see anything at all…" Tenshi drifted off. Moeru nodded and took off where Tenshi stopped.

"This place… somewhat creepy…" And he was correct. Shadows danced around, with no visible matter in front of them. The sky was a dark maroon, with dark clouds hanging low. Lightning cackled in the distance. And the only other life forms besides the three were midnight black bats with larges fangs poking out of their tiny mouths, and dead plants scattered across the ground.

"Welcome to the Midnight Zone." And hovering above the three, as if she owned the neopian world, was Nensho Nakamura herself.

* * *

"Can we speak with… Yukan'na Kurai Senshi?" Ao asked politely, fixing her glasses. The director looked at the girl suspiciously, before nodded in letting them into 'Kurai's' dressing room. In there was a Shadow wocky, applying makeup to her face.

"Ms. Senshi?" Kira interrupted. Kurai turned towards them, then sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there, would you girls like an autograph-" Kurai began, but Kira cut her off. Ao and Mimi looked at the Shoyru with new admiration. No had ever cut off Yukan'na Kurai. No one.

"Elementer. Darkness. Ring a bell?" Kira taunted. Kurai stiffened, before standing up menacingly. Kira just smirked at the reporter. "You may be older than me, but I know ALL about your powers. And so do you. You use them to manipulate your audience, so that they'd be interested in your stories, no matter how boring.

"But since WE'RE elementers, it has never effected us. We need your help." Kira finished as she rose her hand up. She wanted to be as friendly as possible with all her companions.

"A-Alright…" Kurai muttered, before shaking her hand with Kira. Kira smiled brightly.

"Good, let's go… Ai Senshi." Kira smirked. Ai let out a shrill. "Remember, I know EVERYTHING." Kira laughed.

Does she really?

* * *

**Okay, to make this clear; I plan on the story being a bit like Tokyo Mew Mew. Alright? There will be OVER 30 CHAPTERS. I'll make sure of that. In the last chapter, in my A/N, I said the following; ****Orenji Koibagu (Jiji) WILL NOT appear until the eleventh chapter, I meant she won't return until the eleventh chapter. Nor will Tenshi and Moeru.**

**- Sanity Optional**


	8. Bad Apple

**A/N: I'm. So. Sorry. It's been a good two months since I've updated, and I've seen the fandom grow. HUZZAH! :D But now, I've updated... so tada! If you have noticed, I've changed my penname to Monochromatic Sanity. Mehh.. maybe I'll change it back to Sanity Optional. So here you go, NEW CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Bad Apple

_"You can tell me what to say, you can tell me where to go, but I doubt I'd even care, and my heart would never know."_

_- Bad Apple, The Touhou Project, (IT'S NOT AN ANIME, IT'S A VIDEO GAME)_

The roads were crooked. The dark clouds practically painted the sky. The Nightmare Zone was creeping Tenshi and Jiji out. Even Moeru was a tad scared. Nensho was hovering over the three fearsomely. Maybe it was the crabbiness Danielle had given her earlier that gave her a darker, more evil aura.

A blast of wind blew the three off their feet. Nensho began to cackle.

"Here, is where you'll die. The death of the Spectrum Project!" she exclaimed. Tenshi's face was a mix of both confusion and fear.

"But not everyone is here." Tenshi replied rather maturely, despite the position she was in. The fire Shoyru huffed.

"Ahh, but your father died here. Along with the Koibagu children's parents, and... my sister. All burned into nothing. Now doesn't that sound nice, hm, Tenshino?" Nensho taunted, Tenshi just shivered in response. Behind the four Neopians, a Lupe girl scoffed.

"Tch. I think that sound sadistically pathetic. She obviously has nothing to do other than torment others. But I'll put a stop to it." And at that, the Lupe jumped into the darkness, concocting a plan to rescue the three frightened Neopets.

* * *

"I have no signal on them. It's as if they aren't even on Earth. Simply ridiculous." Kurai concluded after hours of trying to find out where Orenji, Tenshi, and Moeru disappeared to. Kira repeatedly bashed her head against the wall. "Kira. You're going to bleed to death by doing that." Kira stuck her tongue out in response.

"I don't think she cares." Ao sniffed, missing her sister.

"I can see that, Ao-chan." Kurai responded, hugging the blue Kacheek close to her. Losing family was the part of a Neopet's life. Kurai knew that from experience.

"Of course I care, Tenshi and Jiji are my friends, and my dad's missing too. It's just that it's so frustrating. It feels like everyone is depending on me. How did I even become leader anyways?" Kira ranted.

"You were the first to be discovered." Kurai muttered. Kira shot her a glare. "It's true. Plus it helps that your father is the head of the Spectrum Project." Kurai added. Before Kira could claw Kurai's eyes out, Midori came running in with a stack of papers. Unfortunately, the green Kacheek dropped all her papers, thus, creating a blanket of white paper on the ground.

"Ouch, pick up those papers before the floor gets a paper cut, or more importantly; me." Kurai said before walking to her room for a nap.

"Forget her, Kira." Midori proclaimed as Kira looked murderously at Kurai's bedroom door. "Anyways, I think I found the final Elementer."

"Mimi, you're_ awwwweeeessssooooomeeee_!" Kira exclaimed. "So who is she!" Kira asked, quite high after drinking a mango smoothie with extra sugar.

"Murasaki Hikari." Midori exclaimed proudly. "The 'Purple Light' herself." Kira just about squealed. She began bouncing off the walls, and it took a good half an hour to peel her off the ceiling after bouncing too much.

"She's my FAVORITE model for _{ v i n t a g e } Pet_! I absolutely love her! Do you think she'll agree to work with us?" Kira asked excited. Ao and Midori stared at her with mixed interest. "Do you, Mimi?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but we'll have to try! I hear she's having a modeling contest for a movie she's starring in. Maybe if we're lucky enough, we can confront her!"

"Yeah!" And the three neopets began to formulate a plan.

* * *

"Danielle? Danielle? DANIELLE!" Daniel screamed in his sister's face. Danielle stayed as silent as ever. The male twin sighed. All day, he only heard lies.

_Robots are only metal._

_You don't have a twin._

_I am your true father._

**_I love you._** That stung the most to Daniel. He knew his so-called father didn't have any sympathy or emotions for Daniel besides hatred and disgust. Daniel knew that fully well, and he intended to find out what his father was up to. Daniel heard incoherent gibberish coming from his side. Danielle stirred, before waking up.

"Wh-Where am I?" She asked. Daniel smiled lightly. "You look like me... well, as much as a boy could ever look like me... who are you?" Danielle question. And the small traces of a smile faded from Daniel's lips.

"I'm Daniel Josei Nakamura, and you are my twin sis, Danielle." Daniel explained.

"Woah! That's so cool! So, how's our mother? I don't really like her." Danielle asked. Danielle noticed that Daniel's face was twisted with confusion. "Our mother. Nensho."

"Huh? What are you talking about, I don't what Aunt Nensho and my father told you, but our mother is Honoo Nakamura, and she's been dead for seven years!" Danielle's heart began beating fast.

"B-But Honoo is Kira's mother! How's that possible!" Danielle retorted. Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"Kirameku Akahana?" Daniel asked with interest creeping into his tone. Danielle nodded. "And she's your best friend, am I correct?" Danielle nodded.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Danielle asked. Daniel just smirked and waved the matter off.

"Not important, but is really she your best friend, Dani? I heard she really yelled at you. She's your enemy now. She doesn't care if you get hurt." Daniel taunted his sister. He hated to do so, but Neopian control was Xandra's ultimate goal, and the Nakamuras have been serving her clan since Faerieland was created. And in order to reach the goal, they would need Danielle's power.

"Ridiculous! Kira isn't like that!" Danielle countered, but the way she said it made it seem like she trying to convince herself rather than her getting-more-annoying-by-the-second brother.

"In the three weeks she'd been missing, did she even care to tell you where she was. She kept it a secret. And I thought best friends shared their secrets. Always." Daniel whispered menacingly. Danielle gulped.

"Well, Danny-boy, I'll think about what you said. But can you tell me one thing; who's our father?" Danielle asked.

"Err, I'm actually trying to figure out that myself." Daniel said after a moment of awkward silence.

"But before you said-" Danielle began, but was stopped by Daniel.

"Yeah, but I'm beginning to doubt if he's even my father. I'm going more into that. I'm sure he isn't my father." Daniel murmured lightly, but loud enough so that Danielle could hear what he had to say. Danielle smiled. "Well, enough talk, we best be goin' to sleep. G'night Dani." Daniel yawned.

"G'night Danny."

And then the world began to shake.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of a chapter. Again, terribly sorry I haven't updated for a long time.**

***Monochromatic Sanity **


End file.
